A year to remember
by LorLiz
Summary: Sequel to Five Years Later. Darbus is helping Gabbi and Troy and Kelly is one year old. Chad comes in to the picture. Was Zacefron101. No reviews for now so no story. Will put as complete until reviews say other wise
1. Home Yelling Tears

_Okay here it is the sequel to 5 years later! _

Kelly Amanda Bolton is now one year old and Troy and Gabbi have made a good life for her. Troy got back into basketball, not professionally. Chad came crawling back to Taylor after six years and Zeke told him off. Now, Gabbi has sold her mansion and has got promoted to President of the company.

"Gabbi, I'm home." yelled Troy from the front door. "How was work?" Gabbi asked. "Dada" Kelly said back. "Good." He said kissing both Gabbi and Kelly. They moved away from the door and in to the kitchen. Gabbi had prepared a lovely lunch for them. "Oh, you didn't have to cook us lunch, I could have done it." Troy said. "Well… um… honey, I… invited Shannon over for lunch." Gabbi said. "Oh, that's nice. We should really catch up with her. She has been a real help, with everything." Troy said assuring her she had done nothing wrong. "Thanksgiving is next Thursday, and maybe we could invite Shannon, Tay, Zeke, the twins, Shar, Ryan, Kelsey, um… Chad, Helen, Jack, Rosa, John." Gabbi said trailing off. "Sure, but who's John?" Troy asked. "My father, Rosa is going to marry him again." She said. "Oh, do you really want him over here, it could just be our moms and friends?" Troy asked, because he knew she hated her father for leaving her and her mother. "Yes, I figure she'll bring _him_ anyway." Gabbi said angered by the thought of having him in their house. "I don't want you to feel upset about all of this, it can just be us." Troy said wrapping her in a hug. "Well, I don't want _him _our house, so can we have it outside?" Gabbi asked through a thin layer of tears. "Of course, Gabs" Troy said. They leaned in for a kiss and had to stop mid way because Kelly started crying.


	2. Chad Fire

"Kelly, it's okay." Gabbi said, picking up the baby. There was a loud knock at the door. "I'll get it." Troy said. "Hey man!" Chad said as he entered the house. "Hey, what's up?" Troy asked. "B-ball, at Gabbi's old place" Chad said. "Hi Chad" Gabbi said. "Hello, you two." he said referring to Gabbi and Kelly. "Chad, I have a family now, I can't run out and play basket ball, every-day of the week." Troy said. "Go, have fun." Gabbi said. "I am" Troy said. "No, she means have real fun, you know with the boys!" Chad said. "I am having fun! Chad you can't come into my home and tell me to go and play basket ball, I am a father, a husband, and all be darned if you will get me out of this house without my wife and Kelly, unless you pin me down and drag me out that door!" Troy yelled getting very annoyed at Chad's everyday attempts to get him out of the house, just because he doesn't have a life or family of his own. "Fine, man, you have became a real dork sense you and Gabbi got married, Kelly and Gabbi have been the worst mistakes of your life!" Chad yelled back. Gabbi and Kelly were crying now, Gabbi had been holding her so when Gabbi ran off to the bedroom, so did Kelly. "You get out of our house and never, ever, come back!" Troy yelled slamming the front door before Chad got completely out the door.

"Gabbi, Kelly, come here." He said when he made it to the bedroom. "No, Chad's right!" Gabbi said. Now all three were crying almost hysterically, Troy fell to the ground. "Troy, I love you so much. Are you okay?" she asked the crying Troy. "No, not if you think what Chad said is true, I can't lose you, never, ever, again." Troy said, he was out of breath. "Oh, baby. I love you, I don't believe what Chad said." Gabbi said, she kissed him, they started making out. Little did they know Chad snuck back into the house and slipped into their bed room while they were making out on the floor and kidnapped Kelly! Then he went to the kitchen and started a fire and did the same outside so they couldn't get out! "Troy, the fire alarm, where's Kelly?" Gabbi said crying again. "I don't know!" Troy said, trying to stay calm. They were going to jump out the window, when they saw Kelly, in Chad's arms, while he was flipping them off. "Chad has Kelly!" They yelled.

_Cliffy! Don't worry it will all turn out okay. _


	3. Afro Throw

"What are we going to do?" Gabbi asked still panicking. "We can't get out, so you stay here and I'll go down stairs and see where the fire is at." Troy said. He opened the door and jumped the stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw a tiny match on it's box, the stove on high (Gas stove), and the toaster on high with only a quarter of a piece of bread, the bread was already burnt.

Troy blew out the match, used the extinguisher on the stove, and poured water on the toaster. "Hey Gabbi you can come down now." He yelled. "Okay, baby." she yelled back hurrying down the stairs. "Oh my God, Chad is so dumb! If he were smart he would have put a fork in the microwave." Gabbi said laughing. Troy hadn't looked at the microwave. They turned around to see and there it was the microwave had blown up (before Troy got down there). "Troy does Chad own a car?" Gabbi asked. "No why?" he answered. "Let's get in the car and go after him!" Gabbi said like he was stupid, but he wasn't hurt because she was scared.

They got in the car and sped, they got stopped with Chad two feet away. "Sir you were speeding." The officer said. "That man has our baby!" Gabbi said. "Are you sure?" asked the officer. "Yes!" They both said. The officer took off running and grabbed Chad by the afro! "Kelly!" Gabbi screamed as Chad took and threw her into the air. Troy ran out in the street and caught her. He ran back up to Gabbi, "Saved her." he said, all three of them were crying now. "Oh thank God, I love you both." Gabbi said. Chad was under arrest. "Thank you officer" Troy said. "No problem. Oh, that ticket, forget about it." The officer said with a wink. "Jason?" Troy asked. "Troy, Gabbi?" asked Jason. "Oh yeah man! That's Chad!" Troy said. Gabbi stopped crying, she smiled.

They went over to Rosa's house (Rosa, Gabbi's mom). "OH, dear is Kelly okay?" Rosa asked. "I think so." Gabbi replied. Troy was on the phone with his dad: (TROY, **Jack**)

**I tell you she paid Chad to take her.**

NO SHE DIDN'T!

They ended their phone conversation.

_Writing to you later!_


	4. Rosa Quieter

"Troy, what's wrong honey?" Gabbi asked when he got off the phone. "Gabbi, if I tell you promise you won't cry, because my dad is a liar and is trying to find fault in you?" Troy asked. "I… I guess." Gabbi stuttered. "Okay, my dad thinks you paid Chad to do what he did. I know it's not true, you love both me and Kelly and I know you would never ever do that!" Troy said in one breath. "Okay. I know your dad is a total jerk." Gabbi said shrugging it off. "Thank you." Troy replied, hugging Gabbi. They kissed and then started making out, again. They forgot Kelly was in Rosa's arms and when they remembered they moved their make out session to the bedroom.

They lay on top of each other and kept kissing. "Troy… god Troy… we have to stop!" Gabbi said in between kissing. "I know… Gabs… but do we have… to… stop…now?" Troy asked. "No." Gabbi said. They finish what they were doing, Gabbi straitened her skirt and pulled her skirt in to the right spot. Troy fixed his hair and made sure everything was zipped and buttoned. They walked down the stairs to find a note.

_Dear Lovebirds,_

_I took Kelly out to the store with me. We waited a couple hours for you, but you didn't come down. Oh, and from now on when you're at a parents house, you might want to be just a little quieter. _

_Love,_

_Rosa_

They looked at each other and blushed. "A couple hours" Gabbi said amazed. "A little quieter" Troy said. "Oops" They both said.


	5. Lodge Tay

Troy and Gabbi went home after reading the note and calling Rosa, they all decided that Kelly would spend the night at Rosa's house. "Gabbi, I am sorry." Troy said. "About?" Gabbi asked confused. "That my dad is a jerk." Troy said. "Let's not invite either of our dads. Please?" Gabbi asked. "Fine by me" Troy said.

Troy wanted to do something special for Gabbi. "Gabbi, I want you to know I love you and Valentines Day is coming up in a couple days, will you come with me to the lodge?" Troy asked. "Yes, but what about Kelly?" asked Gabbi. "Maybe Rosa can take car of her for maybe a week?" Troy asked. "Well, she has to work, but Tay would do it in a heart beat." Gabbi said. "Okay, let's call and ask. Oh, if she will can we leave tomorrow?" asked Troy eagerly. "Sure".

Gabbi called Tay and they decided that it would be okay for them to go and leave Kelly with her and Zeke. "Okay, let's go pack." Gabbi said. "Certainly, after you… madam" Troy said.

The next day in the car they were listening to the local country station when… Honky-Tonky Badonkeydonk (Have no clue how to spell it) by Trace Adkins came on. "Oh, I love this song!" They both said. "We hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave!" They sang. When the song ended Gabbi giggled. "What was that all about?" Troy asked ass he pulled over onto a highway exit. "I just love you so much!" Gabbi shouted. "I love you too!" Troy shouted. Then he rolled down the window and yelled "I love Gabriella Miranda Montez!" Gabbi blushed but ended up yelling, "I love Troy Maxwell Bolton!"

_Sorry it's short but you know it's just a filler and I need a few ideas. Please, if you do give me ideas I may not use them so please don't be offended. I want you to know that I don't me to offend anyone in any way, please let me know if I don't, I promise I won't blow what you have to say off._

_Signed,_

_Zacefron101 _


End file.
